


Sex On A Ship In A Storm

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Mind Control, Slaves, Smut, Temperature Difference, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: The top of the ship was blurry with scurrying crew members trying to tie down anything that could fall off, and doing anything they could to make sure they got through the storm with minimal damage. Beneath all of the chaos, was Mindfang, lounging on a soft sofa with a glass of liqueur between her fingers and covered in warm slaves.





	Sex On A Ship In A Storm

Winds of a cold Alternian winter caste its blustering gale of breath upon Mindfangs ship, endlessly rocking it back and forwards, icy waves crashing into the boat in an attempt to smash its precious hull and to drag the content to the darkest depths of the imperial sea. The top of the ship was blurry with scurrying crew members trying to tie down anything that could fall off, and doing anything they could to make sure they got through the storm with minimal damage. Beneath all of the chaos, was Mindfang, lounging on a soft sofa with a glass of liqueur between her fingers and covered in warm slaves.

Her body was naked, allowing her to feel the warmth of her lowblood slaves against her own barely tepid skin. Heat spread throughout her as she took another sip, the sweet liqueur trickling down her throat. Mindfang exhaled blissfully and made the slave she was resting her back against run her fingers through her hair, the mind controlled slave gently tugging at the strands and sending tingles down her spine. Enjoying the sensation, she manipulated the rest of the mind controlled slaves to begin brushing their warm fingers against the skin they didn't cover with their hot bodies.  
"Th8t's 8." She sighed, barely able to take another sip of her drink out of relaxation. "J8de8lood," The ears of a slave pricked up. She was curled up sleeping on a pile of her own clothes that Mindfang had specially tailored to her out of the finest fabrics that could be made. Mindfang always found it strange how she would barely sleep in her recupracoon.  
"Pour m8 8nother 8nd then g8 over here." The jadeblood picked up the bottle and tried her best to manoeuvre the stream pass the naked slaves into the glass. Mindfang noticed her effort and tampered with her balance, making her spill a few drops on Mindfangs abdomen.  
"I 8pect you to clean this up." The jadebood turned around to get a rag "Nuh, uh~ Use your tongue." She put the bottle down and sheepishly bent over and lapped up the liqueur. MIndfang almost had to stop herself from squirming under her warm tongue. It was the perfect temperature.  
"8h shiiiiiiiit." Mindfang managed to exhale, her previous relaxation completely replaced with arousal. The jadeblood pulled away, her tongue lolling cutely out of her mouth.

"Where do you think you're g8ing?" Mindfang teased, using her legs to pull the Jadeblood close. "I didn't s8y stop~." She shoved one of her legs down on the jadebloods shoulder and pushed down, the jadeblood taking the hint and kneeling in front of her master. Mindfang didn't need to manipulate the jadeblood into doing her bidding; she could just say the word and she could play with her like a puppet, wrapping her strings around her fingers and snapping them between her teeth.  
"8h, 8H! W8tch th8 teeth!" Mindfang gasped, sifting air between her own teeth. The jadeblood flinched back and then slowly drew closer, Mindfang feeling her pleasantly warm breath against her nook. Reflexively, she pushed the jadeblood's head close into her pelvis, the jadeblood trying her best not to squirm, weakly licking and kissing Mindfang's nook in an attempt to make her stop.  
"Fuuuuuuuuck y8ssssssss!" Mindfang moaned, taking her hand away from the jadebloods head and grabbing her glass from one of the slaves she had passed it too, atttempting to silence her keens with alcohol. The jadeblood would've sighed in relief at the removal of pressure on her head if she wasn't licking and sucking at Mindfangs nook like a starving animal. Mindfangs nook was cold and almost unpleasant around her warm tongue, the sensation on her tongue akin to eating icy meat.

Her tongue was the perfect temperature. Mindfang was captivated by her warm tongue curling inside of her. A blood caste any higher would have been as cold as her own; a caste any lower would've engulfed her nook in fiery lust, that even her tepid body couldn't extinguish.  
"8H! R8 THERE!" She gasped, clutching the glass tightly. The movements of the jadeblood synced up with the swirling of the hot fingers of the slaves on her skin and in her hair, jets of warm relaxation and pleasure throughout her body.

The grand ship rocked under the weight of the storm ending storm, a pleasured cry accompanying the heavy creaks of the wood.


End file.
